batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sherlock Holmes
Sherlock Holmes is one of the minor characters in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He is voiced by Ian Buchanan. Biography: Sherlock Holmes was born in England sometime during the 1850-1860's. While enrolled in at a university as a major in chemistry, Holmes impressed a classmates' father with his ability of deduction. He was inspired to become a consulting detective based in London. Besides his brilliant power of deduction, observation, and inference, Holmes was famous for carrying a magnifying glass, calabash pipe, and wearing a deerstalker cap. Likewise, Holmes was infamous for bending the truth and breaking the law if it was needed to discover the truth. If one were to look at his office, they would see materials scattered around. To Holmes, everything is in organized in a chaotic fashion. In any case, Holmes developed an ego, fearlessness, and showmanship from his prowess. Some considered him arrogant, dispassionate and cold. Holmes takes cases that interest him and are usually horrific and brutal crimes. He also tends to take on cases that involve superstition. During the case, Holmes often keeps his thoughts to himself and explains all of his deductions at once at the end. This deductive reasoning also allowed him to accurately figure out a person's past and present status. In 1881, he lived at 221B Baker Street. Six years later, he rented out room in his home, to help with his finances, to a man named Dr. John Watson. Eventually, he took on Watson as an assistant and often criticized him for not being detailed and objective. Oddly enough, Holmes was fond of a group of boys called the "Baker Street Irregulars." They gather information for him and act as his "eyes and ears" in London. Through Holmes' 23 years of service, he acquired an archenemy, Professor James Moriarty who often uses an air rifle created by a blind German. In return, Holmes carries pistols and a blade concealed in his cane. In the 1880's, Holmes took on a case that involved catatonic victims and Jason Blood. He observed that Blood wrote with his left hand and the real criminal used his right. Holmes sought out to exonerate Blood by carrying out his ritual before a mob carried him off. Batman was teleported to their era. He saw Batman as a worthy rival and sought to solve the case before him. Holmes noticed red clay and wheat grain in the carriage wheel tracks left at each crime scene. This combination was found at only one place, an abandoned windmill. The culprit, Gentleman Jim Craddock, used Holmes as his tenth victim and stole Holmes' soul. In the aftermath, Holmes and the other victims were restored to life. Still obsessed with how Batman deduced who he was so quickly, Holmes asked Batman to reveal his sources. Batman replied that in his time, Sherlock Holmes was the "World's Greatest Detective." Albeit true, this seems to have only bolstered his ego. Appearances: Season 1: *Trials of the Demon! Season 2: *Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Biggest Cases! (mentioned only) Category:Minor Characters Category:Allies